Unión
by Amy-dono
Summary: Itachi no murió en la pelea con Sasuke. Ellos se reencuentran y deciden volver a la aldea pero eso no será fácil porque el Consejo de Konoha les imponen una condición para quedarse. Que Itachi Uchiha se case con Hinata Hyüga.
1. Vivo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en el le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **UNIÓN**

 **1 CAPÍTULO**

 **VIVO**

Cuando lo trajeron los ANBU a la aldea me sorprendí al verlo pues ese muchacho estaba más muerto que vivo; que había pasado para que estuviera en ese estado ya que respiraba con dificultad, el palpitar de su corazón era tan lento que se asemejaba al andar de un caracol, su red de chakra era bastante débil y su cuerpo no se encontraba en la mejor forma que digamos.

 _Los ANBU lo encontraron en una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru y lo trajeron en secreto a la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas para que la Hokage decidiera que hacer con él, pues en la condición en que lo hallaron no era ningún peligro para nadie y debían saber que haría la líder de la aldea con dicho criminal._

 _La Hokage al verlo sólo procuró curarlo lo mas rápido posible porque ella sabía que ese muchacho no era el famoso criminal de rango s que creían todo el mundo ninja, pero al querer utilizar el Jutsu: Palma Mística no encontró ninguna herida en el chico para poder sanarlo y se dio cuenta que todo lo que tenía aquel joven era internamente así que mando a llamar a un ANBU perteneciente al Clan Hyüga para que la ayudara a encontrar que es lo que aquejaba al Uchiha; mientras ella rompió la camisa del mismo para tener mayor contacto a su cuerpo y así poder comenzar a pasarle de su chakra pues a cada minuto disminuía el mismo._

 _El Hyüga al llegar recibió ordenes de la mujer de cabellera rubia que le dijo que revisará el cuerpo del azabache con su Byakugan que estaba acostado en el piso, activo su línea sucesoria y hizo lo que le mando su líder, cuando terminó le dijo:_

 _-Son sus pulmones Hokage-sama._

 _-Trae a Shizune. -El ANBU que había revisado a Itachi salió de la habitación en que se encontraban ya que fue el encargado en traer a la asistente de la Hokage. -Tú consigue una camilla._

 _Le mando a buscar aquello porque en el cuartel ANBU si se encontraba dicha instalación con todos los implementos necesarios para curar a alguien ya que no siempre los ANBU después de una misión regresaban sin ningún rasguño._

 _Lo había estabilizado al darle de su chakra pero en cambio ella se encontraba agotada ya que le dio gran parte de su chakra, aunque le ayudo mucho aquello que hizo para poder realizarle los exámenes necesarios para saber con mayor profundidad que es lo que tenía._

 _Después de diez minutos llegó Shizune para poder asistirla, ya que ella era su mejor alumna._

 _Les ordenó a los tres ANBU y a Shizune que lo que había ocurrido en el cuartel se mantuviera en secreto ya que nadie debía saber que Itachi Uchiha se hallaba vivo._

La enfermedad que lo acongojaba era un edema pulmonar, seguramente llevaba tiempo en esa situación pero gracias a buen tratamiento médico se hallaba más saludable aunque seguía al cuidado de Shizune por si recaía; muy pocas eran las personas las que conocían que el muchacho de cabello azabache seguía con vida y porque decía eso pues se dio la noticia a todas las aldeas que Sasuke Uchiha había matado a el criminal de rango s Itachi Uchiha su hermano.

Un mes había transcurrido desde su llegada y en ese corto tiempo pasaron muchas cosas en la aldea; una de ellas fue el ataque de Pain que término en Naruto Uzumaki considerado un héroe, Nagato mejor conocido como Pain líder de los Akatsuki muerto y la aldea destruida.

Muchos shinobis tuvieron que dejar las misiones para ayudar a reconstruir la villa ya que sufrió graves daños a causa de Pain.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Estaba tan cerca de esa maldita villa, si giraba a la derecha la podía ver muy bien solo tenía que ir unos 200 metros hasta ese lugar y podría destruir todo a su paso. Todos y cada unos de sus habitantes se lo pagarían por lo que hicieron.

Ellos habían hecho que matará a su hermano cuando el solo lo protegía. Los iba a aniquilar.

-Sasuke… -La chica de cabello rojo llamó la atención de su líder.

-¿Qué? -Todo su cuerpo desprendía un aura amenazante como si en cualquier momento fuera a tirarse encima de alguien y golpearlo con la mayor fuerza posible.

-Desde hace rato en sentido un chakra conocido…

-¿Quién es? -No le importaba un carajo quien fuera porque de igual manera lo mataría si se atravesaba en su camino.

-I-Itachi… Uchiha...

Todos pararon en seco al escuchar lo que decía la kunoichi del Equipo Taka.

Los dos hombres del grupo miraron expectante al Uchiha para ver como reaccionaria a la noticia pero lo único que hizo el fue agarrar a la pelirroja de los brazos bruscamente para que lo mirara.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo he sentido desde hace unos metros atrás pero no estaba segura y…

-Y. -La incitó a que siguiera hablando.

-El esta vivo se encuentra muy cerca de aquí. -La chica estaba muy asustada pues Sasuke le apretaba sus brazos muy fuertemente con sus manos que en cualquier momento se los rompería y la miraba tan intensamente que parecía que la asesinaría si no le decía lo que quería escuchar.

-¿Dónde?

-A unos 150 metros al norte pero…

No la dejo terminar de hablar sino que la soltó y comenzó a saltar por los árboles a una gran velocidad donde le había indicado la pelirroja. El resto del Equipo Taka al ver a su líder irse tan desesperadamente lo siguieron aunque él ya iba unos metros más adelantado que ellos.

-"Itachi esta vivo." -Era lo único en lo que su mente pensaba ya que quería con todas sus fuerzas que lo que dijo Karin fuera verdad.

Llegó donde le dijo Karin pero no vio nada en ese lugar sino puros árboles.

-"¿En dónde esta?"

-¡No hay nada aquí! -Lo dijo en voz alta exaltado mientras con su mano derecha hacia un puño y golpeaba un árbol haciendo que este cayera y creara una nube de polvo.

Cuando llegó su equipo vieron lo que hizo su líder y en que condición se encontraba pero nadie quería acercarse pues en momentos como ese era mejor dejar sólo a Sasuke hasta que se calmará, ya que quien se acercará a él en esas condiciones sólo resultaría muy lastimado.

Sasuke se acercaba a Karin todo enojado sin embargo la chica por instinto retrocedía cada vez que él trataba de disminuir la distancia entre ellos ya que en el estado en que se hallaba de seguro la asesinaba si la agarraba.

-Me mentiste.

-No Sasuke...

-¿Dónde entonces?

-El esta aquí siento su chakra… deben tener una barrera... o -Pero no termino de hablar ya que Sasuke con una mano la alzo del cuello todo iracundo mientras sus ojos la miraban con furia. No la soltaba sino que por cada minuto que tardará en decirle la ubicación de su hermano le apretaba más el cuello.

-¡Ey! Sasuke suéltala. -Le dijo Suigetsu al ver como la chica se ponía roja por la falta de aire no obstante él azabache le mando una mirada tan fría que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría 10 metros bajo tierra.

No la quería muerta ya que ella le era de utilidad; por eso soltó su agarre del cuello de la joven y ella cayó sentada en el piso.

-S-Sasuke cof, cof, cof… -Posó sus manos en su cuello donde hace unos momentos el Uchiha la había alzado, sintiendo un gran dolor para poder respirar y peor aún para hablar pues él le había apretado muy fuerte el cuello dejándole una gran marca roja en la piel.

-Habla.

Debía pensar rápido en donde estaba Itachi Uchiha pues todo lo que tenía que ver con él ponían a Sasuke muy alterado.

Sus ojos rojos observaron en todas partes para ver en que lugar se encontraba porque ella sentía su chakra muy cerca y ella no se equivocaba...

-Ahí está. -Señaló donde había una gran roca en forma de mono.

A unos dos metros de él quedaba esa roca, camino hasta situarse en ese lugar y se percató que había un genjutsu, con su Sharingan lo disipó pues era muy fuerte el genjutsu que se utilizó para ocultar el lugar.

Ingreso a esa cueva donde todo estaba oscuro, cuando sintió dos presencias que venían hacia el a gran velocidad pero no le importó pues siguió su camino como si nada, no iba a dejar que nadie se metiera en su camino en ir a ver a Itachi.

Si el estaba vivo le pediría mil veces perdón por lo que hizo.

Mientras mas se adentraba a ese lugar podía ver antorchas encendida que alumbraban el camino y de repente aparecieron dos ANBU de Konoha.

-Sasuke Uchiha. -Dijeron los dos shinobis al unísono pues lo habían reconocido ya que esos ojos rojos como la sangre eran inconfundible además que no había muchos Uchiha que digamos actualmente.

Antes de que esos dos shinobis pudieran pronunciar alguna palabra más Sasuke se movió una gran velocidad hasta situarse a sus espaldas y apuñalarlos con su katana dejándolos en el suelo todos ensangrentados. Estaban muertos o eso era lo que parecía.

Siguió su camino en silencio, cuando al adentrarse más a aquella cueva se dividía en dos el camino.

-Karin.

-A la izquierda.

Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo iban detrás de su líder sin interponerse en lo que él hacia sino que estaban ahí como meros espectadores hasta que él los necesitará.

Llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Itachi pero no lo encontró sólo ya que estaba la Hokage de la aldea, esa mujer de cabellera rubia de coletas.

No le importo su presencia solo quería acercarse para tocar a su hermano y comprobar que no estaba en un sueño o que alguien lo hubiera metido en un maldito genjutsu porque si alguien se atrevía a jugar con la memoria de su hermano se las pagaría muy caro.

Cuando trato de acercarse a la cama donde estaba Itachi la Hokage le bloqueo el paso.

-¡Quítate! -Le grito Sasuke a la Hokage; porque ahora que estaba tan cerca de él no iba dejar que nadie le impidiera estar a su lado.

-¿Quieres matarlo? -Le dijo la rubia de coletas que lo miraba toda desafiante.

-No te importa.

-Si lo que quieres es matarlo no te dejare hace...

-No voy a matarlo.

Rodeo a la mujer mayor parada al frente de él para así seguir su camino y acercarse a su hermano. Cuando estuvo a lado de la cama en la que se encontraba Itachi lo pudo ver bien su rostro tranquilo y sereno; su respiración suave todo eso lo pusieron muy feliz pues eso demostraba que su hermano estaba vivo que no lo había matado. Comenzó a llamarlo pero el no despertaba hasta lo movió un poco pero seguía igual.

Giro a ver a la única persona que podía haberle hecho algo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -Se dirigió a la Hokage ya que su hermano aunque lo llamará no se despertaba.

-Sólo está dormido.

-¿Por qué?

-El tratamiento lo deja muy cansado, por eso esta dormido.

-¿Qué tratamiento? ¿Esta enfermo? Dime. -Se separo de su hermano y se acercó a la Hokage para hacerle frente.

-Cuando te calmes hablaremos.

Se tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo ya que estaba muy exaltado pues primero estaba feliz porque su hermano se hallaba vivo sin embargo ahora le dicen que esta en un tratamiento. ¿De qué? ¿Para qué?

Itachi siempre fue sano o fue su culpa por la pelea que tuvieron porque si era así nunca se lo perdonaría el mismo. Su hermano siempre hacia lo mejor para él; y él en cambio sólo le hacía daño.

-Cuando se despierte hablaremos, puedes quedarte si así lo prefieres… -Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. -Pero ellos deben irse no los quiero cerca de la aldea. -Lo dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia los tres miembros del Equipo Taka que se encontraban en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo no voy a dejar a Sasuke. -Dijo Karin.

-Váyase después los buscare.

Los dos hombres en el marco de la puerta asintieron mientras Karin no quería, hasta que Suigetsu la tiro a su hombro para sacarla de ahí.

-Suéltame imbécil. -La agarro de la piernas para que no lo pateara mientras Jūgo cerraba la puerta dejando a Tsunade y Sasuke en un gran silencio.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando recibía el tratamiento, le producía mucho cansancio hasta que se quedaba profundamente dormido como una piedra pero en una hora mas o menos se levantaba y este día no era la excepción.

Sasuke y Tsunade miraron a Itachi cuando este se despertaba y se sentaba en la cama ya que todavía se encontraba un poco somnoliento.

Se despertó de golpe cuando vio a Sasuke en la habitación, se levantó rápido de la cama para ir donde estaba su hermano pero una mano femenina lo detuvo de su andar, era la Hokage.

-Tranquilízate.

-Vienes a cumplir tu venganza. -Le dijo Itachi muy fríamente. -Supongo que no sino la Hokage no te dejaría entrar aquí o la haz amenazado y en cualquier momento me atacaras, esta bien Sasuke hazlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto Itachi? -Estaba enojado y triste porque su hermano no valorará su vida.

-Lo sabes, él te lo dijo. -Por la cara que había puesto Sasuke dedujo que Madara le había dicho la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha.

-Si y supongo que ella también lo sabe. -Lo dijo mirando a la rubia de coletas.

No le respondió pero sabía que por la manera en que la mujer se había interpuesto entre ellos algo tenía que saber.

-Hokage-sama déjenos solos por favor. -De la manera mas respetuosa le pidió a la mujer ahí que se vaya y entonces ella se retiró de la habitación

-Ahora ya puedes decirme. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo tuve mis motivos para hacer lo que hice Sasuke, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Le molestaba que lo tratara así como si fuera un niño que necesitara que lo protegieran.

Estaba realmente cabreado.

-Nada dices... yo también soy un Uchiha. Dime.

-Ya te dije que no es tu asun…

-Detesto cuando eres así, es que no puedes por una vez en tu vida apoyarte en mi un poco. -Su voz se quebró pues estaba enojado, frustrado, triste y dolido no con su hermano sino con el mismo por no poder serle de ayuda sino que fue una maldita carga para él. -Por Dios Itachi soy tu maldito hermano. -No lo aguanto más y unas grandes gotas de agua mojaba su rostro eran lágrimas que descendían de esos ojos color negro como la noche.

-Lo siento Sasuke pero fue la única opción que tuve para proteger a la aldea, a ti y el honor del clan; era necesario un sacrificio.

-Aunque fueras tu. -Los dos pares de ojos negro se miraron. -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Itachi no fui un buen hermano siempre estaba tratando de ser mejor que tú para que oto-san me mirara pero nunca me di cuenta del gran peso que llevabas y yo solo era un niño estúpido pensado en querer vencerte mientras que cargabas con todo, se que no merezco tu perdón... pero perdóname…

Sasuke Uchiha es un chico bastante orgulloso sin embargo ahí se encontraba llorando, con la cabeza agachada y pidiendo perdón a todo pulmón a quien creía que jamás podría volver a ver.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Sasuke no fue tu culpa. -Se acercó a él.

-Intente asesinarte.

-Pero no lo lograste

Puso una mano en su hombro.

Cuando Sasuke sintió su tacto alzo su rostro para ver a su querido hermano que no le reprochaba nada sino que en cambio le brindaba su cariño fue entonces que sus ojos lloraron con más fuerza.

Itachi al verlo sólo le vino a la mente un recuerdo de Sasuke cuando era niño y lloraba cuando oto-san no lo tomaba en cuenta sino que lo menospreciaba y venía a el diciéndole _nii-san porque oto-san no me quiere_ me dolía verle así por eso siempre me quedaba con el hasta que se calmaba.

Su pequeño hermano se había calmado pero las palabras que salieron de su boca no le gustaron para nada así que frunció el ceño por lo que el dijo.

-Voy a destruir Konoha Itachi, por lo que te hicieron no dejaré que esto se quede así. -La voz de Sasuke se escucha aterradora, si hubiera sido otra persona ya se habría espantado pero el había estado con personas que escuchan más crueles que él tonto de su hermano.

-No entendiste porque hice todo eso Sasuke. -Se separo de él dándole la espalda. -Si destruyes a Konoha el sacrificó que hice, no hubiera válido la pena, comprendes.

-Pero Itachi ellos hicieron que te odiara, que te quisiera matar y todo fue mal infundado por ellos. -Señaló la puerta donde hace unos minutos tras había salido la Hokage.

-No Sasuke… fue culpa de nuestro clan lo que paso. Íbamos a ocasionar una revolución y eso solo haría que la aldea y nosotros mismos termináramos destruidos; al haber una guerra interna otras aldeas se podrían aprovechar de eso y atacarnos ya que estaríamos débiles para enfrentarlos por las bajas y al final todos estaríamos muertos entiendes.

-Pero…

-Sino lo entiendes entonces tendré que detener. -Se giro con su Sharingan activado para ver a su hermano.

-Lo comprendo… si es lo que tu quieres, esta bien.

-Gracias Sasuke. -Se acercó a Sasuke y le dio una pequeña sonrisa casi visible para después como siempre lo hacía darle un golpecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos.

Estaban tan concentrados hablando entre ellos que no se percataron cuando la Hokage tocó la puerta.

-Puedo pasar. -Dijo la Hokage detrás de la puerta.

-Adelante. -Contestó Itachi con su voz serena y tranquila que tenía siempre.

-Supongo que Itachi ya hablo contigo y creo que tomaste ya una decisión.

-Nos escuchaste.

-No quería pero tu hablabas muy fuerte; bueno lo mas importante ahora es que no tienes intenciones de dañar a la aldea.

-Mientras Itachi este bien si.

-Estupendo. -Les dio una sonrisa. -Por ahora es mejor que se queden aquí los dos hasta que pueda solucionar su situación.

-¿Cual situación? -Pregunto Sasuke.

-Su estadía en Konoha… supongo que es lo que quieren o no. -Los miro de forma interrogativa queriendo saber si es que querían quedarse o irse de la aldea aunque la segunda opción seguro que no se podía cumplir.

-Gracias Hokage-sama. -Itachi le dio una reverencia en forma de respeto por lo que hacia por ellos. Primero lo salva de una muerte segura y ahora lo iba a ayudar a quedarse en la villa con su hermano, aunque no lo demostraba en su rostro por dentro estaba feliz pues Sasuke podría tener una vida normal en la aldea como cualquier shinobi.

-Tsk… -Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado por lo que decía su hermano.

-Otra cosa Itachi quería darte una noticia importante; hoy fue el último día del tratamiento, estas curado completamente.

-¿Qué tenía? -Pregunto Sasuke.

-Un edema pulmonar pero no te preocupes no lo causaste tu, sino que ya llevaba tiempo con esa enfermedad.

-… -Aunque no lo demostraba Sasuke estaba feliz porque su hermano se encontraba bien.

-También tengo que realizarte algunas pruebas para saber en que estado se encuentra tu vista y lo mismo va para ti Sasuke, seguramente haz sentido tu vista medio borrosa. -El asintió. -Quizás nos los venga a revisar muy seguido pero Shizune quedará a sus cuidado. Por ahora me retiro, más tarde te llevarán a una habitación Sasuke.

Y sin mas la Quinta Hokage se retiró de la habitación dejando a los dos azabaches sólo.

Desde aquella conversación ya habían transcurrido tres semanas. Sasuke había disuelto el Equipo Taka, Itachi no había recaído en su enfermedad y Tsunade había hablado con el Consejo de Konoha que al principio se sorprendieron mucho con la noticia de que los últimos Uchiha se encontrarán en la aldea, bueno no dentro de ella pero si cerca, cosa que no les gusto ya que siempre querían que cualquier decisión que tomara ella como Hokage tenía que comunicárselos a ellos antes.

Ellos igual que la Hokage sabían la situación de Itachi, que no era ni un criminal y que lo que hizo fue una misión más no una traición a la aldea ni nada por el estilo pero Sasuke era otra cosa.

Sasuke era alguien que no se podía confiar pues el se marchó de la aldea por su propia voluntad y lo peor de todo que con Orochimaru un criminal de rango s.

Esos ancianos era muy astutos así que no permitirían que se quedarán en la aldea sin una condición ya que Itachi siempre fue leal a la aldea sin embargo Sasuke no aunque por lo que les había contado Tsunade ese muchacho había dicho que mientras su hermano estuviera bien el no haría nada a la villa.

En ese tiempo cuatro ANBU fueron enviados por el consejo de la aldea para que custodiara de ellos mas Shizune que se encargaba de ellos cuando ella no podía y los otros ANBU que habían estado con ella fueron relevados de sus puestos.

La vista de Sasuke había sido la primera en valorar pues su Mangekyō Sharingan no le había dañado mucha la visión por su poco uso pero Itachi era otra cosa ya que el uso excesivo que hizo en la pelea con su hermano lo dejo casi ciego era muy poco lo que podía ver aunque el seguía aparentando normalidad.

La Quinta Hokage decidió que ya era hora que hablara con ellos sobre la decisión que había tomado el consejo de la aldea sobre ellos pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ellos seguían ahí encerrados.

Se adentro a la cueva dirigiéndose por el pasillo a la habitación de Itachi para si hablar con él y Sasuke.

Su asistente la vio y se dirigió a su encuentro.

-Buenos días Lady Tsunade.

-Buenos días Shizune… trae a Sasuke al cuarto de Itachi, necesito hablar con ellos.

Afirmo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza la asistente de la Hokage y salió a buscar al Uchiha menor que se encontraba en esas instalaciones.

Después de unos minutos los dos Uchiha estaban frente a la Quinta Hokage que iba hablar con ellos sobre su estadía en la aldea.

-Itachi, Sasuke el consejo ha aceptado que se queden… -Hizo una pequeña pausa para despues seguir hablando. -Pero hay una condición.

-Entiendo Hokage-sama, ¿cuál es? -Dijo el azabache mayor que comprendía la situación en la que estaban ya que no iban a dejar que simplemente estuvieran en la aldea como si nada.

-Los ancianos creen que ustedes no son confiables en especial Sasuke. -Sasuke iba protestar cuando la Hokage lo interrumpió. -La condición que han impuesto es que uno de ustedes debe casarse con alguien de la aldea aunque ellos preferirían que fueras tu Itachi. -Miró al azabache mayor a los ojos muy seriamente pues no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

-Está bien Hokage-sama, yo acepto.

-¡Que! No Itachi porque tu, no debes siempre sacrificarte por mi, yo lo haré. -Se levantó de golpe de la silla de donde estaba sentado y miro a la rubia con una gran determinación.

-Decídanlo ustedes, yo me retiro en una hora vendré a saber su respuesta. -Salió de la habitación dejado a los dos azabaches solos.

-No debes hacer todo sólo yo puedo hacerlo no me importa con quien me casen de igual manera todas las chicas son fastidiosas.

Itachi dio un gran suspiro por escuchar lo que decía su hermano.

-Sasuke… escuchaste lo que dijo la Hokage, ellos prefieren que sea yo y estoy de acuerdo… -Sasuke lo miro con el ceño fruncido. -Esta bien no quiero que sufras más por mi culpa es mejor que cuando te cases lo hagas con alguien que ames y te ame. -Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero nii-san eso no es justo no debes siempre protegerme yo puedo…

Hace una semana Sasuke volvió a llamarlo como lo hacía antes aunque nunca lo hacía si había alguien cerca de ellos quizás por vergüenza pero igual le gustaba cuando le decía _nii-san_ le hacía sentir querido otra vez por quien pensó que nunca volvería a llamarlo así.

-Para eso están los hermanos mayores para cuidar a su pequeños hermanos. -Le dio un golpecito en la frente y con eso el tema no se volvió a discutir.

Cuando paso la hora la Hokage ingreso a la habitación donde habían quedado los dos Uchiha, tocó la puerta y estos a su vez le contestaron con un adelante.

-Pues bien que han decidido.

-Yo lo haré.

-Tsk. -Sasuke chasqueo la lengua pues se encontraba muy irritado por la culpa de esos malditos ancianos, no se conformaban con que Itachi y él no le hicieran daño a la aldea sino que ahora querían imponerle cosas. -"Sino fuera por su hermano ya los hubiera destruido." -Era lo que pensaba y no lo iba a cambiar pues lo único que lo unía a Konoha era Itachi la única familia que le quedaba y no lo iba a perder está vez.

-¿Con quién me casaré?

-No lo sé. Ellos no quisieron decírmelo hasta saber tu respuesta.

-Y.

-Quieres saber que pasara con lo que ustedes son considerados criminales.

-Exacto.

Sasuke escuchaba muy atentamente para ver como iban a solucionar eso.

-Nadie sabe lo de la revolución Uchiha y creo que quieres que permanezca así. -Itachi afirmó. -Lo mejor será decir que fue una misión por parte del Tercer Hokage aunque no estamos mintiendo del todo sólo vamos añadir que los Akatsuki te pidieron una prueba de tu lealtad esa prueba es el exterminio de todo tu clan y que tu lo hiciste por orden del Hokage para así darnos información sobre esa organización aunque no pudiste matar a tu hermano porque querías que el restaurará al clan. Y Sasuke…

-Hice todo por mi propia voluntad así que no tengo ninguna justificación. -Dijo Sasuke dando un gran bufido.

-El consejo decidió que perdonaría tu crímenes sólo por la lealtad de tu hermano y por el gran aprecio que te tiene Naruto ya que ahora que el es considerado un héroe es muy respetado por el consejo y los aldeanos; por eso diremos que la huida tuya de la villa fue una rebeldía de un muchacho ya que la gente entenderá que nadie te explico la muerte de tus familiares.

-Tsk.

-Eso es todo por ahora, en tres días a partir de hoy podrán regresar a la aldea, solucionare todo para que su estadía no sea incómoda aunque entenderan que los aldeanos no vayan a confiar en ustedes de buenas a primeras.

Itachi respondió con un si mientras Sasuke respondió con hmph.

-Otra cosa también vendré a informarte todo lo referente a tu casamiento y en donde se alojarán permanentemente.

-Así Itachi se case quiero vivir con el, esta claro. -No iba aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Comprendo. -La Hokage se dio cuenta que iba ser difícil tratar con Sasuke.

Pasaron los tres días y como Lady Tsunade dijo fue a verlos para infórmales todo lo referente a la boda y en donde vivirán en la aldea.

-Pueden sentarse. -Los dos hombres presente tomaron asiento. -Vamos directo al grano; vivirán en el barrio Uchiha, ya han arreglando la casa de sus padres supongo que no hay ningún problema en vivir ahí. -Miró a los dos jóvenes.

-No Hokage-sama.

-Y tu Sasuke.

-Lo que sea.

-Pasando a otro asunto, la persona con quien te casaras se llama Hinata Hyüga.

-¿Quién es? -Pregunto Sasuke.

-Hinata Hyüga es la exheredara del Clan Hyüga, tiene 15 años pero cumplirá los 16 en unos días, es una kunoichi de nivel chūnin y además es muy bonita. -De una carpeta saco una foto y se las mostró. -Fue tu compañera en la academia Sasuke, quizás no la recuerdas.

Pues no la recordaba, en ese tiempo solo trataba de conseguir poder para matar a su hermano.

-Hokage-sama.

-Dime. -Su ojos se dirigieron al azabache mayor.

-¿Cuándo?

-La fecha de la boda se realizará en una semana, se que es muy poco tiempo pero ellos piensan en que más rápido mejor.

-Entiendo.

-¿Quieres conocerla?

-No, esta bien. Esperare a conocerla en la boda. -No quería agobiar a esa muchacha con su presencia por eso no quiso conocerla.

-Bueno es mejor que ya nos vayamos, desde hoy vivirán en los barrios Uchiha, ya esta todo arreglando; otra cosa Sasuke comportarte.

-Tsk. -Qué creía esa mujer que era un animal para decirle eso.

-No se preocupe Hokage-sama yo veré que no haga nada.

-Cuento contigo.

Salieron de ese lugar que se encontraba a unos 50 metros de las afueras de la villa.

Se sentía feliz ya que hace un tiempo pensó que sólo moriría a manos de su hermano y así terminaría su vida no obstante Dios le dio otra oportunidad y ahora se encontraba sano además de que Sasuke estaba con él, serian otra vez una familia. Lo lamentaba por la joven con que lo iban a casar pero era lo que tenía que hacer si con eso permitían que se quedarán y su hermano y el tuvieran una vida normal como shinobis. Aunque prometía cuidarla y tratarla bien porque de igual manera ella sería su esposa.

Ingresaron a los territorios Uchiha, ya era de noche y no todo se veía bien pero al seguir avanzado pudieron ver su antigua casa que como dijo la Hokage estaba arreglada para ellos.

-Bien ya los he traído, adentro encontrarán todo lo que necesitan, mañana temprano quiero verlos en mi oficina.

-Hai.

-Tsk.

La rubia se retiró del lugar y los dos Uchiha no parecían querer entrar a la casa pues ese lugar sólo les traía algunos malos recuerdos.

Al final Sasuke se decidió a entrar pues no le gustaba ver a su hermano triste por algo que aunque le dolía a ambos no fue su culpa y el lo entendía por eso entró como si nada malo pasará.

Itachi al verlo lo emito para entrar a lo que en ese momento volvía hacer su hogar junto con su hermano, solo esperaba que su futura esposa y su hermano se llevarán bien cuando comenzará ella a vivir con ellos.


	2. Hinata

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en el le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **UNIÓN**

 **2 CAPÍTULO**

 **HINATA**

Hinata siempre fue una deshonra como hija, heredera y kunoichi pero eso no significaba que quisiera que terminara casada con un criminal, porque eso son los Uchiha gente sin principios, sin valores y sin lealtad que traicionaron a la aldea liberando a esa Bestia de Nueve Colas que término con la vida del Cuarto Hokage, y aun así ellos no conformen con eso quisieron dar inicio a una guerra por algo que ellos mismo se ganaron, el desprecio de todos en la aldea.

Por eso era justo que uno mismo de ellos diera fin a todo ese odio que crearon.

Los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha sabían la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha y a pesar de todo la Hokage quiere que piense que ese muchacho es un héroe… no lo creía y no lo iba a creer nunca.

Hubiera querido que su hija se casara con alguien del clan o con ese joven Uzumaki que tanto perseguía en vez de ese Uchiha, no obstante no podía negarse a una petición por parte del Consejo de Konoha y de la misma Hokage.

Estaba en deuda con ellos, se los debía.

Aunque quisiera que no fuera de este modo ya no había marcha atrás; había aceptado y su palabra valía no podía decirle ahora a la Hokage que siempre no.

Si hubiera sido como su hermana menor que heredó todo mi carácter no estaría preocupado por ella pero no era así. Hinata se parecía mucho a su difunta madre, no sólo físicamente sino en sus personalidades. Las dos son tímidas, bondadosas y ingenuas por eso no quería que ella se casara con Itachi Uchiha, ese hombre es lo que verdaderamente se puede llamar un shinobi. No dudo en matar a su propia familia, entonces que posibilidad tiene mi hija de ser tratada de una manera civilizada por parte de unas escorias como ellos que no tienen piedad a la hora de matar a alguien aunque se trate de su propia sangre.

Entiendo que la vida de un shinobi es de esa forma, yo mismo he asesinado a personas sin con eso la aldea lo requiere. Me considero una persona que ha sido muy severo y estricto con sus hijas sin embargo de la manera que he tratado a Hinata, ellos quizás sean iguales o peores que yo, son personas muy volubles de quien no se puede confiar.

Entrenar con su primo la había hecho cambiar un poco, solo esperaba que ella fuera fuerte para que pudiera sobrellevar su nueva vida.

No podía atrasar más la noticia, hoy se lo diría sólo esperaba que su hija mayor se comportara como toda una Hyüga.

Tocaron a la puerta y el actual líder del Clan Hyüga contestó con un adelante.

Hinata paso y le dio a su padre una reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Oto-san me ha mandado a llamar. -Su voz se escuchó serena y tranquila.

-Siéntate. -Demasiado suave hasta para hablar, un ninja debía ser neutro sin mostrar sus emociones sin embargo ella no era de esa forma.

Se sentó frente a su padre medio encorvada y con la cabeza agachada que hacia que su flequillo tapara sus hermosos ojos.

-Siéntate recta, no agaches la cabeza y mírame cuando te habló. -Le dijo su padre con tono de reproche.

-Hai… oto-san… -Cuando lo escucho hablar se asusto, todavía no podía estar en la presencia de su padre y no ponerse inquieta cuando la miraba y le hablaba de esa manera reprobatoria; así que asiéndole caso omiso a su nerviosismo acató lo que le dijo el líder del clan de la mejor manera.

-Sólo lo diré una vez, así que presta atención. -No contestó sólo afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. -Tanta la Hokage como el mismo consejo de la aldea me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio… a fin de que te cases con Itachi Uchiha… no he podido negarme así que he aceptado, será en una semana, te lo digo para que estés preparada.

Cuando escucho la palabras que salían de la boca de su padre se quedo en shock.

Su ojos miraron con desesperación e impaciencia a su padre para que le digiera que eso que había dicho hace unos momentos no era verdad que simplemente era una vil broma pero sabía que no podía ser una broma su padre nunca haría eso, todo lo que el decía siempre era serio.

-Pero... oto-san y-yo no… quiero casarme… -Su voz se quebró y en sus ojos unas lágrimas querían asomarse.

Que había hecho para merecer esto; había mejorado en su entrenamiento y había dejado un poco de ser tímida y comportarse como lo hace un Hyüga. Entonces, ¿por qué?

-No te estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento, te estoy informado de la decisión que he tomado o es que acaso tratas de desobedecer mis órdenes. -Clavo los ojos en su hija que hasta hace unos segundos jamás había puesto peros a la hora que le daba una orden, o es que por primera vez en su vida iba a desafiarlo.

Si lo intentaba significaba que había cambiado en algo, aunque fuera una falta de respeto, eso demostraba que tenía más confianza en ella misma y que podía hacerle frente a los obstáculos.

-"Quizás entrenar con su primo le ha servido de algo."

-No… oto-san y-yo haré lo que usted diga. -Su voz se escuchó monótona.

-"No hubo ningún cambio."

-Es todo puedes retirarte. -Qué decepción aún sabiendo que no desea esa unión no dijo nada.

Se levantó de la silla y se despidió muy cortésmente de su padre; no lloro, no se desmayo y mucho menos suplico para que no la casaran simplemente se concentró en que sus emociones no se mostrarán.

-Hinata cuando es que cambiarás. -Aunque fuera estricto y severo con ella era para que se formara un carácter fuerte pero al parecer me equivoque. Sigue siendo débil.

Todo el camino a su habitación estaba aguantado la fuerte ganas de llorar ya que la noticia que le había dado su padre la dejo muy mal.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación no pudo aguantar mas, aunque trataba de no llorar no podía las lágrimas salían solas de esos grandes ojos perlas como la luna, mordía su labio inferior con mucha fuerza para así no emitir ningún sonido pero era en vano se escuchaba pequeños sollozos de esos labios rosados y con sus manos hecho puño por la impotencia que tenía de no poder decirle a su padre que no quería casarse porque en su corazón ya había alguien un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y de una gran sonrisa que con solo verlo le alegraba todo su mundo, sonrojarse a grandes niveles y le había enseñado a nunca rendirse aunque el no lo supiera.

Primero lo admiraba por como era, alguien que nunca se rendía aunque todo el mundo estaba en su contra sin embargo de un momento a otro su corazón comenzó palpitar como loco cuando lo veía… no supo en que momento de tanta mirarlo se había enamorado de él.

Quizás fueron esos lindos ojos azules como el cielo o esa radiante sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su paso igual que el sol en las mañanas.

Pero ahora ese amor era imposible, en una semana contraria matrimonio con un hombre que no conocía y que lo único que sabía de él era su nombre.

Aunque quisiera negarse no podía hacerlo su padre ya había dado su palabra a la Hokage y al consejo de la aldea y ella como su hija no podía dejarlo en ridículo.

Lograr su sueño de algún día estar frente al templo delante de Dios contrayendo matrimonio con su dulce rubio era eso solo un sueño que nunca se cumpliría.

Debía hacerse a la idea que en algunos días sería una mujer casada, con un hombre que no la amaba y que tampoco ella amaba.

Tocaron la puerta pero ella no quería abrir no quería que la viera en el estado en que se encontraba sin embargo quien tocaba la puerta no daban indicios de querer irse.

-Hinata-sama habrá la puerta por favor. -La escuchaba muy bien estaba llorando y sabía la razón de sus sollozos, lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera, le era imposible. -Se que no se encuentra bien en estos momentos pero necesito verla.

-No… Neji-niisan estoy… bien… -Trataba de calmarse muy torpemente.

-Si esta bien entonces habrá la puerta necesito hablar con usted.

Su primo no se iba a ir de eso estaba segura.

Respiro hondo para detener su llanto, limpio las lágrimas que tenía con la manga de su chamarra y de la misma manera la sangre que tenía en su labio por la presión que había hecho.

Una vez lista abrió la puerta con una falsa sonrisa.

No obstante eso no fue suficiente para que Neji no se percatara de su sufrimiento por la noticia que le había dado el líder del Clan Hyüga, ya que todo el clan lo sabía pues Hiashi-sama les había ordenado a muchas personas de la Rama Secundaria que prepararán todo lo necesario para la boda de Hinata con el Uchiha ya que se realizaría en el dojo de la Mansión Hyüga.

Cuando ingreso a la habitación la vio que tenía los ojos rojos seguramente de tanto estar llorando y el labio que le salía pequeña gotas de sangre.

-Está bien Hinata-sama, si quiere llorar hágalo no debe retenerse porque estoy aquí, soy su guardián y en el momento que me necesite yo estaré para usted.

-Yo… no estaba llorando. -Apretaba los filos de su chamarra con fuerza para así darse valor a fin de poder contener sus lágrimas delante de su primo.

-Sino estaba llorando entonces porque su ojos están todos rojos y tiene una herida en el labio.

Negaba cada palabra de su primo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Es que… que me cayo algo en los ojos y lo del labio me golpee cuando entrenaba. -Señaló donde tenía la herida.

-Ya vengo Hinata-sama.

-¿A dónde vas Neji-niisan? -Pregunto preocupada.

-A poner en su lugar a un Inuzuka y un Aburame por lo que le han hecho.

Se paró frente a él para impedir la salida de la habitación.

-No… lo hagas.

-¿Por qué? -La chica se quedo en silencio. -Si no me da una buena razón para quedarme, iré entonces a reclamarles. -Rodeo a la muchacha y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando el muchacho iba salir ella dijo:

-No… nii-san ellos no tienen la culpa. -Una lágrimas se asomaban por ese rostro que parecía porcelana. -Yo soy la culpable… oto-san quiere que me case y yo... no quiero.

-Es por Naruto Uzumaki. -Lo miro sorprendida por lo que le dijo su primo como sabía acaso...

Negó infinitas de veces con sus manos.

-Eso… no es así nii-san… Naruto-kun… sólo es un... amigo. -Del llanto paso a estar toda ruborizada y justamente por eso no aguanto la mirada que le daba su primo, así que giro la cara para no verlo pues no podía ya que se sentía muy avergonzada.

-Se que lo ama Hinata-sama pero se también que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos. -No lo decía para lastimarla simplemente quería que se diera cuenta que quizás ya era tiempo de que se olvidará del amor que le profesaba a Naruto Uzumaki.

Es un buen chico sin embargo sigue enamorado de una mujer que no es ella y quizás nunca cambie sus sentimientos.

-Hai… -La afirmación que dio fue un susurro casi inaudible.

Naruto-kun… esta enamorado de Sakura-san… desde que éramos niños aunque todavía guardaba la esperanza de que en algún momento se fijará en mi...

No era posible le había declarado sus sentimientos no obstante no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a su confesión.

-Entonces…

-Yo no… quiero casarme con un hombre… que no conozco ni amo pero... no puedo tampoco negarme… oto-san se enojaría mucho conmigo. -Agachó la cabeza y otra vez apretaba su labio, esta vez más sangre salió de la herida.

-Deje de lastimarse. -Le dijo haciéndola que ella alzará el rostro y el sacará un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que bajaba de su labio.

No le gustaba verla sufrir por su culpa ella había sufrido mucho por eso no quería verla así toda cabizbaja, afligida y triste.

-Nii-san yo…

-Hinata-sama trataré de hablar con Hiashi-sama para que reconsidere su decisión.

-No… nii-san... oto-san se enojaría mucho conmigo porque pensaría que fui a pedirte ayuda para salir de lo del matrimonio. -Respiro hondo para así calmarse. -Está bien sabía que Naruto-kun… no me amaba pero igual duele, solo no me dejes sola ahora por favor, te necesito.

Se paró frente a ella para después con su mano derecha acércala a su pecho para que llorara todo lo que quisiera era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, solo podía consolarla, aunque sabía que lo que hacia era irrespetuoso, no le importaba sólo quería verla mejor y si su compañía la ayuda entonces estaría para ella todo lo que necesite.

La tomo por sorpresa pero una vez que entendió lo que hacia su primo se dejó hacer y lloro tanto como quería mientras el acariciaba su cabello para que se calmará.

Era como ver a un padre consolando a su hija sin embargo ese no era el caso en vez de un padre tenía a su querido primo que siempre la protegía.

Cuando la chica estaba más calmada el muchacho le dijo:

-Hinata-sama aunque se case yo seguiré siendo su guardián aunque Hiashi-sama diga lo contrario yo siempre velare por su bienestar. No dude en decirme si su futuro esposo le hace algun daño.

-Gracias nii-san se que siempre puedo confiar en ti pero estaré bien. -Se separo de su primo muy suavemente y cuando lo vio le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Se que su prometido es Itachi Uchiha, ese hombre no me da confianza. -Lo dijo todo serio.

-Lo se nii-san pero no creo que sea una mala persona, por algo la Hokage lo ha dejado quedarse en la aldea. Ella no permitiría que alguien malo estuviera en la aldea…

-Tiene razón. -La tomo de la muñeca y la encaminó a la cama. -Es mejor que descanse para que se le baje la inflación de los ojos y no se preocupe se un poco de ninjutsu médico así que será fácil cerrar esa herida de su labio, será como si nunca hubiera pasado algo.

-Yo puedo… hacerlo. -Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

La miro extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Prométame que no volverá a llorar.

Neji la trataba como si fuera una pequeña niña aunque más parecía un hermano mayor cuando la trataba así.

-Hai…

-Por favor descanse. -Sin mas salió de la habitación dejando a la muchacha sola.

Los hermanos mayores siempre protegen a su hermanos menores siempre ha sido así desde mucho tiempo atrás. Él no tenia hermanos mayores ni menores pero ella después de tanto que la había hecho sufrir todavía lo quería y le daba el honor de llamarlo _nii-san_ esa palabra no se la merecía para nada, que había hecho el por ella, nada… absolutamente nada y él en cambio recibía muchas cosas de ella como su cariño que parecer consiente no se lo merecía.

Quizás recibir tanto cariño de su parte hizo que cambiará su corazón y ahora la amaba no como el amor que se profesan las parejas, los padres ni muchos menos los amigos; su amor es diferente es puro sin ninguna malicia como ella pura, ingenua y tímida.

Es el amor de hermanos, a ciencia cierta ella no era su hermana sin embargo ella lo trataba como su hermano en vez de como lo que es simplemente su guardián que desde su nacimiento fue elegido para servir y proteger a la primogénita del líder del Clan Hyüga, no obstante escucharla siempre decirle _nii-san_ hizo en el que la quisiera como una pequeña hermana no había nadie a parte de ella que pudiera considerar así.

Solo ella.


	3. Equipo 7

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en el le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **UNIÓN**

 **3** **CAPÍTULO**

 **EQUIPO 7**

El invierno había llegado a Konoha. Copos de nieve bajaban lentamente del cielo cubriendo la aldea de ese manto blanco tan suave y a la vez frío al tacto. Era un paisaje simplemente hermoso ver como en la oscuridad de la madrugada descendían la nieve a pesar del frío que podía estar haciendo.

Sin embargo en el distrito Uchiha el paisaje era otro. Al ingresar por el gran pórtico podías sentir el ambiente pesado, sombrío y lúgubre que rodeaba al distrito puesto que la muerte era lo único que se encontraba en aquel lugar o eso es lo que decían los aldeanos. La apariencia que tenía contrastaba muy bien con el ambiente; pues las casas y tiendas se encontraban en mal estado, las calles llenas de basura, los árboles tan grandes por no haber sido cuidados en años, los postes de luz dañados y aunque estaba nevando, la nieve no había conseguido cubrir unas manchas de sangre secas que quedaron de aquel fatídico día en que casi se extingue el Clan Uchiha.

Y aunque no era un sitio concurrido ya que la mayoría de aldeanos y algunos genin lo veían con terror. Pero para los ANBU no es así, ellos estaban acostumbrados a estar en sitios como ese en donde la muerte podía sorprenderte en cualquier momento.

Un ANBU vigilaba el barrio Uchiha con suma atención, escondido en un gran árbol que estaba cubierto de nieve donde se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor la casa del anterior líder y que ahora solo era ocupada por sus dos hijos.

Al principio la Hokage se opuso rotundamente a la vigilancia que el consejo de la aldea puso sobre los Uchiha porque ella creía fervientemente que si los clanes y los aldeanos se enteraban que estaban vigilando a los hermanos significaba que no eran dignos de confianza y que por consiguiente un peligro para la misma. No obstante no podía negarse a tal petición ya que en parte ellos tenían razón. La lealtad de Itachi era algo en que no dudaba ni por un segundo, no obstante Sasuke... aunque le doliera darle la razón a esos viejos no era alguien en quien fiar, el mismo había dado a entender que solo se quedaba por su hermano pero si el no estuviera, ¿qué pasaría? Así que al final solo le quedo aceptar.

La casa principal del distrito Uchiha, la única que estaba en buen estado, pues la Hokage lo había mandado arreglar lo mejor posible.

En el segundo piso se encontraba los cuartos de Itachi y Sasuke. Y en la habitación más grande, aquella que daba vista a la entrada del distrito, aquel lugar donde un gran sentimiento de culpa embargaba a uno de los Uchiha.

Su cuerpo sudoroso y agitado, su respiración pesada, sus ojos abiertos con el Mangekyō Sharingan activado de donde se apreciaba pequeñas gotas de sangre salir. Estaba sucediendo otra vez… la misma pesadilla.

Se despertó. Como siempre, tres horas había sido lo máximo que podía dormir.

Sus ojos fijos en el techo de su cuarto, su respiración agitada, su mano derecha que pasaba por su cabello y un pequeño suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño de su cuarto, necesitaba una ducha para calmarse. Al pasar por la ventana sintió un chakra, miró fijamente en donde podía sentirlo… era un ANBU, no le presto la mayor atención del mundo ya que era lógico que mandaran a alguien a vigilarlos. No eran de confianza y eso no lo sorprendía ni lo ofendía. Siguió caminando hasta dirigirse al baño.

Aunque para Itachi no había sido nada significativo la presencia del ANBU, para el hombre de máscara había sido todo lo contrario.

Sentir esos ojos rojos posados sobre si lo estaban asfixiando como si lo hubiera metido en un genjutsu y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que quizás hubiera sido atrapado en el, pero no era el caso. El Uchiha no se había dado cuenta que tenia activado su Mangekyō Sharingan.

No tenía caso seguir vigilándolos cuando ya lo descubrieron. Cuando se dirigía a retirarse del lugar miró por última vez la casa y otra vez aparecía por su rango de visión el hombre de cabellera negra aunque esta vez eran sus ojos negros lo que lo miraban, con un asentimiento de parte del ANBU y uno del Uchiha se despidieron. Porque de una manera u otra se conocían...

 **0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Qué sucedió? -No lo miraba.

-Mmm...

-Dime. -Dejo de firmar los papeles para mirar al ANBU.

-Itachi me descubrió. -Contestó sin más, de manera aburrida y desinteresada.

-Sabía que sucedería por eso no estaba de acuerdo... pero esos viejos... -Estaba furiosa que destruyó la pluma que había utilizado hace sólo unos momentos para firmar los documentos.

-Tsunade-sama si me pregunta creo que no es necesario estar espiandolos.

-Lo sé Kakashi, se mejor que nadie que Itachi es leal a la aldea.

-¿Y Sasuke? -Su voz se escuchó con un pequeño tono desconfianza y preocupación aunque trato de aparentar desinterés, ya que a pesar de todo Sasuke seguía siendo su alumno y lo apreciaba pues si el lo hubiera guiado mejor quizás... solo quizás el no hubiera cometido todos esos crímenes. Se sentía culpable por no haberlo cuidado, por no haberlo protegido como debía... como quería.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin darse cuenta, había cometido un error.

La Hokage lo miró con sorpresa por su pregunta, noto la preocupación en la voz del peliblanco, y eso solo la alertó. No necesitaba a un ninja que no pudiera cumplir con su misión.

-Kakashi. -Su único ojo visible la miró. -Espero que tus sentimientos hacia tu alumno no afecten la mision que te he encomendado sino tendré que asignar a otro jōnin. -Sentenció de manera seria.

-No será necesario, sabe que ante todo siempre hecho bien mi trabajo Hokage-sama. -Contestó firme.

Suspiro con pensar. -Se suspende la misión, puedes irte a tu casa es tarde.

Con una inclinación de despedida, el hombre peliblanco se retiró de la oficina en una nube de humo.

-Espero que así sea. -Mencionó después que se fue el ninja copia.

Estaba cansada, estresada, le dolía la cabeza como si le estuviera golpeando con un martillo, y todo esto solo era el comienzo porque en unas cuantas horas vendrían esos viejos a molestarla por suspender a Kakashi de su misión.

-Bueno por hoy dormire en la oficina. -Suspiro tratando de relajar así su cuerpo sin embargo fue interrumpida por su asistente.

-Lady Tsunade.

-Pasa.

-El consejo pide una audiencia con usted.

-¡Qué¡ -Se arrimo al respaldo de la silla, cerrando los ojos para calmarse mientras apoyaba las manos en los lados del mismo pero no funcionó. -Esos viejos no saben que hora es para estar molestando. -Enojada golpeó con su puño el escritorio, el cual quedó en pedazos y con los papeles algunos inservibles y otros arrugados.

-"Pero como esos viejos se habían enterado tan rápido."

-No otra vez. -Miró resignada la mujer de cabello negro mientras anotaba en su agenda comprar un escritorio, además de disponerse a recoger los papeles.

-En estos momentos no estoy para nadie Shizune.

-Entonces, ¿qué les digo? -Le decía desde el piso.

-No se cualquier cosa pero no los hagas pasar.

-¿Tsunade-sama que hizo ahora? -Pregunto resignada. -No me diga que volvió apostar otra vez porque si es así eso no está bien con la economía actual de la aldea no es nada bueno que usted como...

En que concepto la tenía su alumna para pensar eso, después hablaria con ella.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-La misión de Kakashi.

-¿Qué pasó?

-La suspendi.

-Esto le traerá grandes problemas con el consejo

-Lo sé...

-Descanse, yo me encargare de que se vayan. -La mujer de cabellera negra salió de la oficina dejando otra vez sola a la Hokage.

Se levantó de la silla caminando lentamente hacia la gran ventana donde podía ver los rostros tallados de los hokages en especial el de su sensei. Le traía tanta añoranza pensar en su sensei y en los viejos tiempos cuando era su alumna junta a Jiraya y Orochimaru. Este último lo recordaba con un deje de amargura.

-¿Sensei que tenias en la cabeza cuando mandaste a esa misión aquel muchacho? -Suspiro con pesar. El eliminar a su propia familia debía ser una carga sumamente pesada para los hombros de aquel muchacho.

Iba ser un día muy complicado...

 **0-0-0-0-0**

La noticia de la llegada de los Uchiha había volado como la pólvora, todos en la aldea lo sabían y un muchacho de cabellera rubia no era la excepción.

Saltando por los techos a toda velocidad.

Debía avisarle lo más rápido posible a Sakura-chan que Sasuke estaba de vuelta, ella más que nadie se alegraria de su regreso, porque está vez no dejaría que se marchará, aunque fuera a la fuerza no lo dejaría irse.

-SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN... -Gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

-YA CALLATE NARUTO. -Salió enojada a decirle desde la ventana de su habitación.

-Sakura-chan. -Decia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tenemos misión? -Pregunto de manera somnolienta.

-No es eso. S-Sasuke...

Escuchar el nombre de su excompañero de equipo la preocupó, todo lo que tenía que ver con el era peligroso.

-"No estaría pensando Naruto salir de la aldea para... buscarlo." -Sus ojos se abrieron con sumo temor ante tal idea.

Bajo de su habitación lo más rápido posible, no iba permitir que fuera a buscarlo por su culpa... todo por la maldita promesa que le hizo, Sasuke está vez lo mataría... estaba segura.

-¡No vayas a buscarlo otra vez Naruto...! -Le dijo de manera desperada mientras desde sus hermosos ojos jade descendían pequeñas gotas de agua. -No... vayas por favor... -Si por su culpa le pasaba algo a Naruto no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa a lo que le dijo su compañera, ella estaba preocupado por el. Una idea loca vino a su cabeza pero así como llegó se desvaneció porque eso jamás iba a suceder ella seguía enamorada de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan. -Pronunció el nombre de la chica con suma delicadeza y sus ojos la miraron con una mezcla de ternura y cariño. -No voy a ir a ningún lado. -La chica se alegro sin embargo lo dijo después el chico de cabellera rubia solo la asustó más. -El ya está aquí.

-¿Qué dijiste? - Lo miró incrédula.

-Teme... Digo Sasuke está de vuelta. -Contestó enseñándole una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es posible que el este aquí? Debemos avisarle a Tsunade-sama. -Iba a comenzar su recorrido para avisarle en brevedad a su sensei lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sasuke venía por Naruto era lo más seguro, debíamos protegerlo de el.

No obstante la mano del chico la detuvo del brazo. La chica se quizo soltar pero el se lo impedía.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Debemos avisarle a la Hok...

-No es necesario la abuela ya lo sabe. -Respondió de manera seria.

-¿Cómo? -Si ella sabía entonces porque el seguía aquí debían llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no entendía.

-Sakura-chan es mejor que te cambies y después iremos a hablar con la abuela. -Habló con seriedad pero a la vez ruborizado por ver a la chica de cabello rosa en pijama.

La chica que no se había percatado de como estaba vestida se sonrojo a mares mientras ingresaba a su casa con la misma rapidez con que salió.

Después de unos minutos apareció lista para recorrer el camino hasta la oficina de la Hokage con el chico de ojos azules.

En el camino la muchacha escuchaba a los aldeanos hablar de que los Uchiha habían vuelto, al oír eso busco respuesta en su amigo pero el simplemente se quedó en silencio, algo muy extraño en una persona como el que normalmente hablaba mucho y hacia escándalo por cualquier cosa. No pregunto más sino que espero hasta llegar donde su sensei.

Iba hacer un recorrido bastante silencio. Y lo que les esperaba en la oficina sería una gran sorpresa.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

La seriedad en el rostro de la mujer de cabellera rubia era sumamente preocupante, puesto que hablar de aquel tema iba hacer duro. La reacción de Sasuke ante la noticia le preocupaba, el chico era de una manera u otra inestable, no iba estar conforme por los resultados estaba segura.

-Itachi voy hacer clara con ustedes, tus ojos no están bien...

-¡Eso ya lo sabíamos, lo que quiero es que encuentre una maldita cura para los ojos de mi hermano! -Exclamó el menor de los Uchiha de manera prepotente y en forma de orden a la única mujer en la oficina. Porque para el no era un favor que le estaban haciendo, puesto que ella y todos en esa estúpida aldea se lo debían a su hermano.

-Sasuke. -Llamó a su hermano dándole entender que dejará continuar a la Hokage.

-Preferiría hablar contigo a solas. -Se dirigió al mayor de los Uchiha.

-¡No voy a irme! -La miró con sus ojos desafiantes. -Lo que tenga que decirle a Itachi tendrá que hablarlo delante mio.

Se paró se su silla, sus manos golpearon el escritorio y su ojos miraron fijamente al menor de los Uchiha. -Escuchame bien niño no quiero ataques de ninguna índole en mi oficina si quieres escuchar tranquilamente mi diagnóstico te quedas sino por el contrario esperaras afuera, ¡esta claro¡

-¡Quien te haz creído!

-Sasuke. -Giro su rostro al escuchar a su hermano que lo llamaba viéndolo con ojos lleno de confianza que indicaba que todo iba estar bien, que nada malo pasaría, que no se preocupará, porque para Sasuke Uchiha lo más importante en su vida es ese momento era su hermano, no importaba nadie más.

-Tks.

-Voy hacer clara contigo niño, dejaste pasar demasiado tiempo tu condición... tus ojos están en muy mal estado en comparacion a los de tu hermano, la probabilidad de que pueda curarte son bajas... -Sentenció de manera seria.

-Lo entiendo Hokage-sama.

-¿Qué? -Miró Sasuke con odio a la Hokage. -No eres la mejor ninja médico que ha existo, entonces curalo... No me vengas con que no puedes.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, deben entender que nunca he tratado con una condición como la suyas, tu Mangekyō Sharingan ha ido destruyendo poco a poco tus ojos hasta lo que está ahora... -Suspiro con pesar. -Pero tengo dos opciones para ustedes.

-¡Habla!

-Primero: trasplantar tus ojos a Sasuke y los de el a ti. Se que sabes de que te estoy hablando Itachi, hacer lo mismo que hizo Madara Uchiha con su hermano menor y de esa manera obtendrían el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno.

-Si Hokage-sama.

-Pero no es está fácil, el porcentaje para Sasuke es de un 90 % de probabilidad que todo salga bien puesto que su poder a despertado hace poco así que tus ojos que ya está acostumbrado a tanto poder pueden fácilmente adaptarse a la red de chakra de Sasuke, sin embargo tu eres diferente... haz forzado a tus ojos por años eso hace que tu red de chakra mande demasido poder y por tanto los ojos de tu hermano puede que no aguanten... -Debía decirle. -Hay un 29 % de que funcione, de que todo salga bien y que no tengas problemas para utilizar tu dojutsu; sin embargo hay 71 % posibilidad de que puedas volver a ver pero tu no podrías usar tu dojutsu o... en la peor de las situaciones quedes ciego de por vida. -Suspiro con pensar.

Sus ojos la miraron con una mezcla entre odio y desprecio, porque en esos momentos quería matarla como era posible que no pudiera curar a su hermano... Cuando giro su rostro para ver a su hermano se encontró con la tranquilidad y solemnidad de sus ojos como si no le afectará lo que segundos atrás había dicho esa mujer, pero en segundos comprendió lo que estaba pasando, no iba dejar otra vez que se sacrificara, porque eso es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, ya no era más un niño era una hombre y Itachi debía entenderlo... ahora debía pensar en el también.

-Dijiste que tenias dos opciones, cual es la otra.

-Las probalidades de que funcione bajan para ti Sasuke y suben en Itachi.

-No me importa ¡Habla!

-Hay un 70 % para ti de que funcione y un 60 % que funcione en Itachi, en caso que no funcione la consecuencia seria que quedarían ciegos de por vida.

Itachi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no iba arriesgar a su hermano a algo así, no Sasuke no podía quedarse ciego, si era voluntad de Dios que el quedará ciego lo aceptaría pero el no. -Hokage-sa... -Su llamado quedó en el aire cuando escucho a su hermano hablar.

-Hagalo.

-No.

-Si no es la segunda opción, entonces prefiero quedarme así Itachi.

-No es necesario que te arriesgues por mi.

Otra vez lo quería hacer, no se lo permitiría, esta vez no Itachi.

-No lo hago por ti solo no quiero tener los ojos de alguien más.

-Sasuke. -Lo llamó suplicante.

-Entiendelo no voy hacerlo. -Giro para ver a la mujer de cabellera rubia. -Explicate de que se trata ese tratamiento.

-Están seguros.

Gruño en forma de respuesta y para la Hokage eso fue una afirmación.

-Hay que operar sus ojos esa es la parte sencilla, lo difícil viene después. -Dijo de manera seria. -La red de chakra que vincula a tu cerebro con tus ojos necesita ser sanada de manera precisa sin equivocaciones si en el caso de que se equivocara aunque sea en un solo punto de chakra traería grandes consecuencias quizás no sea al instante pero tarde o temprano quedarían ciegos.

-No eres la mejor ninja médico, entonces no te equivoques.

-Yo voy a operarlos, sin embargo sanar su red de chakra ya no me corresponde.

Iracundo Sasuke se acercó al escritorio de la Hokage golpeando el mismo con ambas manos. La Hokage no se intimido ni nada por el estilo. -¿Por qué? Tu y esta maldita aldea se lo deben a Itachi.

-Me es imposible hacerlo, solo un Hyüga podría.

-Entonces trae a un maldito Hyüga.

-Itachi. -Miró la mujer al mayor de los Uchiha.

-Si Hokage-sama.

-Conoces el temperamento de los Hyüga, no querrán ayudar a un Uchiha y peor a ustedes.

-Lo entiendo.

-¡Qué! Esos malditos deben hacerlo o yo mismo iré y matare a cada uno de esos Hyüga.

-Necesito que te calmes. -Este niño iba ser un dolor de cabeza. -Lo estuve pensando y encontré a un Hyüga que podría llegar ayudarlos, aunque muy pronto dejará de ser una Hyüga para volverse una Uchiha.

-Hinata Hyüga. -Dijo Itachi afirmando lo que decía la Hokage.

-Se que es joven todavía pero es una gran kunoichi, su control de chakra y visión son de lo mejor en el Clan Hyüga, a eso sumemoles que sabe ninjutsu médico.

-Entonces que lo haga ahora. -Demandó Sasuke.

-Ahora sería imposible, el patriarca del Clan Hyüga lo sabría y podría cláusulas a este matrimonio, deben esperar.

-Y que te hace pensar que esa Hyüga va a colaborar. -Escupió el menor de los Uchiha.

-Hinata es diferente a todos los de su clan, ella ayudará.

-Tks.

-Itachi necesito que nos sigas ayudando con Akatsuki, es de vital importancia que nos digas todo lo que sepas de ellos.

-Hai Hokage-sama.

-Ahora son otra vez parte de Konoha, por lo tanto deben reintegrarse al mundo nin...

Un gran escándalo se escucha detrás de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, hasta que pum un muchacho de cabello amarillo entró a la fuerza a la oficina acompañado de una muchacha de cabello rosa.

-Naruto... -Enoja miró a su discípula y al rubio escándaloso.

Itachi por su parte miró al chico rubio con suma atención.

Sasuke por su parte miró a Sakura y Naruto con fastidio y odio.

Al ver a Itachi ahí Naruto saco su kunai para atacarlo sin embargo Sasuke se posó delante de su hermano para que no lo atacará, aunque no fuera necesario, si Itachi quería podría repelerlo los más rápido posible.

-Quieres morir Naruto. -Su voz se escuchó tan fría como el hielo. Mientras el kunai de Naruto y la espada de Sasuke se chocaron.

-¡Naruto! -Lo llama la mujer de cabellera rubia.

-Lo lamento Lady Tsunade no pude controlarlos.

-No te preocupes Shizune. -Este sería una día muy difícil. -Naruto y Sakura retirecen...

-Tsunade-sama... Nosotros solo queríamos

-He dicho que salgan. -Sakura vio a su maestra y a la vez a los dos Uchiha. No entendía que estaba pasando, porque ellos estaba en la aldea, son peligrosos. Apretó sus puños por la impotencia que sentía, esta vez debia dejar sus miedos atras no permitiria que ni Sasuke ni su hermano le hicieran daño a Naruto.

-Abuela que está pasando, porque está Itachi Uchiha aquí. -Miró con rabia y desconfianza al mayor de los Uchiha. Mientras seguía con Sasuke chocando su kunai contra la espada del menor de los Uchiha.

-Salgan después hablaré con ustedes.

Entre todo ese conflicto apareció un jönin. Veía todo con suma diversión a pesar de haber llegado tarde cuando la Hokage lo había citado temprano.

-Kakashi.

-Hokage-sama, lamentó el retraso pero verá en el camino me tope...

-Ahorrate tus explicaciones. -Siempre le decía una mentira, debería meterlo en prisión por estar engañando a la Hokage, sino fueras un gran ninja... -Ya que estas aqui comenzemos de una vez. -Miró a la mujer de cabellera negra en la puerta parada. -Que nadie nos interrumpa. Ustedes pueden quedarse. -Se dirigió a Sakura y Naruto.

-Son parte de Konoha ahora y por lo tanto volverá hacer ninjas activos, en tiempos de guerra es necesario tener toda la ayuda que podamos y esa fue una condición que impusieron el consejo para su regreso. -Itachi asintió mientas Sasuke oía todo de manera fastidiado; Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi escuchaban todo con suma atención. -Itachi haz dado mucho a esta aldea pero necesito que ahora nos apoyes una vez más en ANBU cuando termine esta guerra podrás optar por cualquier otro cargo ninja o dejarlo si así los prefieres, se que el consejo lo puso como una condición pero yo te lo pido como un favor.

-Hokage-sama yo sigo siendo Itachi Uchiha ninja de Konoha y seguiré sirviendo a la aldea hasta que muera. -La solemnidad con que hablaba dejo a más de uno admirado, y la Hokage pensando que su maestro no se había equivocado con este muchacho, sonrió para sus adentro.

-Sasuke tu situación es distinta, volverás al equipo siete...

-Tsunade-sama... -La llamó Sakura con suma preocupacion pero la mujer de cabellera rubia no le presto atención.

-Kakashi desde el día de hoy el equipo 7 regresa, hazte cargo de todo. - Miró al ninja copia. -Por el momento la misiónes de su equipo serán sólo dentro de la aldea. Pueden retirarse todos menos Itachi, necesito que comienzes desde ya en ANBU.

-Hai.

-No voy a irme. -Dejar a su hermano solo no era algo que quería. No confiaba en nadie en esa aldea y su hermano no estaba del todo bien, lo había notado en el trascurso del camino sus ojos no estaban bien para nada.

-Dije todos fuera.

-Escuchame maldita...

-Sasuke regresa a casa yo volveré enseguida. -Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro tranquilizando así a su hermano. -Estaré bien.

\- Si le pasa algo, volveré y te matare. Tks.

Cuando salió de la oficina vio a su antiguos compañeros y sensei que lo esperaban, la incomodidad era palpable en aquella situación.

-Sasuke necesitamos hablar.

-¿De que Kakashi? -Las palabras salieron de su boca de manera fría y con odio.

-Teme... -Sasuke lo miró con odio nunca le gustó que lo llamará así. -Digo Sasuke es bueno tenerte de vuelta. -Sonrió de manera incómoda.

-Y tu no te alegras de verme Sakura o tienes miedo que quiera matar a Naruto. -Una sonrisa maléfico se formó en su rostro.

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato viendo a Sasuke. Tenía que detenerlo ahora era el momento. Cuando iba preparar su puño para golpearlo su sensei la detuvo, la miró diciéndole que no lo hiciera porque Sasuke la mataría.

-Mañana en el campo de entrenamiento a las siete. Naruto y Sakura venga conmigo.

El equipo 7 había vuelto de manera retorcida, obligados a estar juntos otra vez. Pero la peor parte se la llegabaria Kakashi, eso iba ser un campo de batalla mas que un entrenamiento.


End file.
